mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chrisatsinnoh/MySims Minecraft Mash-Up Pack idea
Hello everyone! While playing the Super Mario World from Minecraft Wii U edition, I had an idea on making mash-up worlds inspired by other games/books that caught my interest recently. I had ideas on a Minecraft Tintin world, a Minecraft Thrillville world, and even a Minecraft MySims world. In the case of the Minecraft MySims world, the world is, of course, going to be MySims themed, almost similar to the Minecraft Super Mario World but with some MySims content on the world. We can discuss the layout of the MySims map, but what I thought about the world so far is that it will contain all the games within the world and the biomes that fit the places from either game accordingly. In other worlds, the world must be the same size as the Super Mario World. The Nether will be MorcuCorp themed, and The End... Well, we'll have to put some thoughts into the world to make it come to life. We can even cooperate into building the world together! Of course, since my idea is a mash-up pack of MySims, the themed world isn't the only thing that will represent the pack, but skins from most MySims characters will be included as well! They can be the characters who made an appearance as trophies in The Sims 4 (20 characters in total) or many more! I already made Minecraft skins of DJ Candy and T.O.B.O.R. though, but I'll try to make more character skins in the future. And last but not least, the MySims themed texture/resource pack. The texture/resource pack will add a MySims touch to any Minecraft world, along with MySims music playing through both dimesions (Overworld, The Nether and The End) respectively. The texture/resource pack can make the MySims world even better! What do you think about this Minecraft MySims mash-up? Let me know in the comments below! Update: June 9, 2016 Here's an update to the mash-up pack regarding the skins. Here's a demostration on what MySims characters would look like in Minecraft. DJ Candy, Zombie Carl and T.O.B.O.R. are the only characters who were Minecraft-ized but I'll try to include more characters in the future, as I previosly mentioned. What do you think about these skins? You can also suggest me which MySims character should be Minecraft-ize. Update: June 16, 2016 Another update on the MySims Minecraft Mash-up pack. There's more MySims characters being Minecraft-ized today and there were 3 Sims I Miencraft-ized today: Gonk, Ol' Gabby and Dr. F. I may publish more screenshots weekly, and that means weekly updates to this blog post so that I can keep you guys updated on the MySims mash-up pack. Speaking of characters, some MySims characters are harder to replicate in Minecraft because of their looks. For example, I can't make Chef Gino because of his eyes and Yuki because her eyes would look weird. I may try to replicate them, but I may need some help on making skins of MySims characters that I find completely difficult to replicate in Minecraft. As always, feel free to suggest me any MySims characters that I should Minecraft-ize. I'm currently Minecraft-izing the characters who appeared as MySims trophies in The Sims 4. In other words, I will try to keep this blog updated every week. Update: June 23, 2016 As always, I'm trying to update the development of the MySims Mash-Up Pack by showing more MySims Minecraft Skins. There might be a delay on the weekly update, though, because I'll start my last high school finals until July 6th (Hopefully no Club Penguin mascot meet-ups show up on July!). I might stop making MySims Minecraft skins while focusing on my studies, but that's not going to stop the development of the MySims Mash-Up Pack. I'll try to pick the project again sometime after completing all the final exams and work casually on the skins. Speaking of working, you can also volunteer on the MySims Mash-Up pack, especially the music, the texture pack and the pre-made world. If you have any questions regarding the volunteering part, feel free to send me a tweet on my Twitter, which is displayed on my profile. Enjoy the next sneak peek of the development of the Minecraft MySims Mash-Up Pack! Update: July 1st, 2016 (Delay) As I was trying to update the blog post with a new sneak peek (especially the skins) I ran into some trouble and that means I won't be able to update the blog as I'm currently busy with finals week and other things. I apologize for the delay, but don't worry. I'll try my best to publish the next sneak peek next week (which is July 8) or before the next week. Update: July 4th, 2016 Sorry for the delay! While I was using my time on studying and on other things, I had the time to publish more skins. Only 4 of them, actually. But one of them is special. Why? Because he wasn't in The Sims 4 as a MySims Trophy. And that's King Roland! That's right, the Skin Pack of the MySims Mash-Up Pack isn't going to include MySims characters that made an appearance as MySims Trophies in The Sims 4, but other Sims can join as well! I'm still taking requests at this point, so if you have a MySims character that deserves to be included in the Mash-Up pack, leave a comment below or send me a tweet on my Twitter! Happy 4th of July to the American users in the Wiki, and thank you for following the development of the MySims Mash-Up Pack! Category:Blog posts